


The Reason for Trouble

by WordsInTimeAndSpace



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsInTimeAndSpace/pseuds/WordsInTimeAndSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'“You know,” Rose said, tilting her head as she watched the Doctor – or rather the Doctor's legs, as the rest of him was currently buried under the console, “I think you might be an adrenaline junkie. Or have a hero complex; I haven't decided.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reason for Trouble

“You know,” Rose said, tilting her head as she watched the Doctor – or rather the Doctor's legs, as the rest of him was currently buried under the console, “I think you might be an adrenaline junkie. Or have a hero complex; I haven't decided.”

 

A loud thump, followed by cursing in a language the TARDIS didn't translate sounded through the console room. Seconds later the Doctor scrambled to his feet, rubbing his head and looking as affronted as he could with his tousled hair and the stain of oil on his cheek.

 

“What?” he asked, scrunching up his nose.

 

“You heard me,” Rose said. She couldn't suppress a laugh when she saw his pout. The Doctor raised an eyebrow at her, wiped his hands and finally joined her on the jump seat.

 

“Can I remind you what happened in the last month?” the Doctor said. “Nothing. Absolutely nothing! Nada. Niente. No running, no fighting, absolutely no adrenaline-releasing activities or dangerous situations that called for a hero.”

 

He gave her a pointed look and Rose rolled her eyes.

 

“That's exactly the point.” She took a bite of her sandwich, which the Doctor eyed suspiciously.

 

“Ever since this started,” Rose started to explain, gesturing at her rounding stomach, “we haven't been in trouble. At all.”

 

“Well, if you don't count the time when we told Jackie,” the Doctor interrupted. Rose glared at him and he had the decency to look at least a little bit sheepish. “Sorry, go on.”

 

“The thing is, you're apparently able to land us somewhere safe when you really want to. Which means, all the other times where I wanted a holiday and you _accidentally_ landed us in the middle of a war, or got us imprisoned or something, you did it on purpose.”

 

“I did not!” the Doctor spluttered.

 

“Then how would you explain this strangely danger- free month?” Rose asked, taking another bite of the sandwich and humming when the favour spread on her tongue.

 

“It's probably the TARDIS, making sure you and the baby are safe. Not that I wouldn't be capable of taking care of that! She's just overprotective when it comes to you and- Rose, what are you eating there?”

 

“Peanut butter and cheese. You wanna try?” Rose asked, holding up her sandwich for him to take a bite.

 

The Doctor scrunched up his nose. “No, thanks.”

 

Rose shrugged, popping the last piece into her mouth. After she swallowed, she gave the Doctor a pointed look.

 

“You know, my point still stands. Don't put this onto the TARDIS; you're her pilot.”

 

Huffing, the Doctor slid his arm around her shoulders, drawing her close and pulling her legs into his lap until Rose was nestled into his side.

 

“There might be other reasons than adrenaline,” he said as he slid his hand slowly up her bare leg, leaving goosebumps on her skin. “Maybe I just like snuggling up to you in these tiny beds that we always get in prison cells.”

 

Rose snorted, but the sound was muffled when the Doctor tipped up her chin and pressed his lips to hers.

 

When they pulled apart, Rose was a little breathless, but she still managed to give him a teasing smile.

 

“Oh, I get it. All that time you were just looking for a shag.”

 

The Doctor grinned. “Well, it worked, didn't it?” He placed a hand on her belly, rubbing his thumb in small circles over her skin.

 

“Guess it did,” Rose laughed, leaning her head on his shoulder. The Doctor pressed a kiss onto her hair before he smacked his lips.

 

“Rose? I think I like peanut butter and cheese.”


End file.
